All That We Needed
by ViolentXMidnight
Summary: Kyla Junsui's father, now a hollow, kills her entire family, and almost kills her, if it weren't for Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo brings her home, but at first, Kyla refuses. Soon, though, they find out they're all each other needs.


Chapter 1

"Move! Go Kyla!" My mom yelled, pushing me out the door.

I nodded, and ran, my blue, almost purple eyes scanned the area in front of me for the safest way to go. I could only go straight. I growled, that hollow was bigger than we ever anticipated attacking the clan houses. My family ran past me, trying to fend off the intruder. Some urged me to keep running, something about "protecting me". To them, I was an important asset to the clan.

My sandy blonde hair flowed in my face as it pushed forward with the wind, as if telling me to go faster. I learned at a young age that running with the wind was a good way to escape un harmed. Why was I running while the rest of my family fights? I am Kyla Junsui, a member of the Junsui clan, but that's pretty obvious. I was their soon-to-be leader. I was the strongest one there, even though I'm the youngest, only being 14, almost 15. I carried my body as I ran, I had a bad habit of losing it when I was in spirit form.

"I loathe running."

"Ahhhh!"

I grimaced.

_Mother._ I thought, the idea to run back and help not even crossing my mind. I didn't even look back, it didn't matter. I was her choice. I growled again, I hated not getting any action, but I was the target, I always was, so I was not allowed to fight.

"Ahhh!!!"

_Grandfather._ I thought, picking up the pace. His death, like my mother's, didn't bother me. No. None of that mattered. All that mattered was that I followed orders, that I kept running, and saved my own life. I ran, hearing the screams of my family as they fell one by one to the huge hollow that attacked our home.

"Ichigo! There's a survivor!"

I stopped. Where had that voice come from? I looked over to my left to see a girl, shoulder-length black hair that spiked out at the end kind of on top of one of the clan houses. Her purple eyes never left my own.

"What are you doing here?" I asked rudely, dropping my body and taking out a knife.

"A knife? That's all you got?" A voice from the oppsite building asked.

I smirked, "It's all I need." I threw my knife, it hit just below the voice's feet.

"Ichigo, don't underestimate her." The girl warned.

I turned to see who this guy was, "A shinigami?" I thought aloud, looking at him, taking in his strange orange hair, brown eyes.

He glared at me,"Come on Rukia! I don't see anything interesting about her, she looks like a girl who's late for school!"

It was my turn to glare. My outfit was slightly different from a regular priestess's clothes. While it's true I wore a regular shirt, one that you'd find on any priestess, but with my outfit, I wore a red skirt, much like the one you would find on a girl who goes to high school, although I'd never gone to school a day in my life.

There was another scream, "Kyoshi-itoko." I said, not a single emotion present on my face.

"Don't you care?!" Ichigo asked.

"No." I said giving him a serious look.

"What!? How could you not care, isn't that your family?!"

"Yeah so? They chose to do it."

"How could you? Do you have no feelings at all? How could it not bother you that your family is dying!?"

I glared at him, "What makes you think you know anything." I focues my spirit energy, "Ketsueki!"

The knife exploded.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled.

I smirked, "Calm down, he survived." I pointed to a nearby tree, his leg was bleeding, but he was OK. "See?"

_RAWRRRR!!_

We all turned to see a hollow. He was huge, the trademark white mask, this one shaped like a bird's head. It had a long, almost snake-like body, with wing-like arms. I looked at it, there was something very familiar with this Hollow, but I couldn't tell what it was.

I reached for one of my knives, but found I had none left. _Stupid Shinigami, I used my last one on him._ I thought angrily, clenching my fists. I took a step back as it came closer, only to hear the familiar sound of metal slid across an ashpalt flooring. I looked to see that there were at least three knives on the ground. I lifted my skit slightly to see that a hole was ripped in it. _Shinigami._ I thought, picking one of the knives up. I lifted ny arm slowly. _What to do now? Think. Think._

"What are you doing!?" Ichigo yelled through clenched teeth.

I glared, but ignored what he said, I had no interest in what he had to say, I had a plan. I only had three chances, if my plan didn't work after that, I was screwed, there was no doubt about that. I threw my fist knife, and was delighted when It stuck itself in the Hollow's head. _Just what I was going for._ I thought, smirking. I picked up another one, and threw it. It embedded itself in the center of it's forhead. My smirk grew, I was getting arrogant now, I knew, but I picked up my last knife and tossed it at the Hollow.

"Nice try, girlie."

My smirk faded when he caught my third knife, and threw it back at me, full force. I tried to dodge it, but my timing was off, and the knife stuck itself in my shoulder. I winced as blood trickled down my arm, staining my shirt. I gripped my shoulder, glaring at that Hollow. I pulled the knife out fast, which hurt alot, and threw it on the ground, covered in my blood, it was useless. "Ketsueki!" I yelled, knowing that it was a huge sacrifice.

As the knives detonated, I learned that they hadn't got deep enough into the mask, because all I did was break pieces of said mask. I screamed as I felt the sensation of the explosion, dulled slightly, in my shoulder. I fell to my knees, it hurt so bad._ I go into battle once, and suffer major injuries, what's wrong with me?_ I thought.

"What were you thinking?" I looked over to see Ichigo, limping his way over to me.

"It was a miscalculation." I thought aloud, gripping my shoulder. I looked up at the Hollow, and stopped.

I had blown pieces of the mask off, and an eye was visible while he thrashed around. _Father. _

_"Sensei," I asked my sensei, the woman who taught me everything I know, A.K.A, my aunt. _

_"Yes, little one." She answered, petting my head. _

_At this time, I was little over eight, and I had just seen a little boy's mother die. I had a question, "What are Hollows?" I asked, remembering the Hollow._

_"I told you that already." She answered calmly._

_"No, I meant, what WERE Hollows." I corrected myself._

_She looked at me, "Hollows were once regular people, like you or me. There is a chance either of us could become Hollows." _

_I gasped, "What are you talking about!?"_

_"Take your father as an example. He died a year or two ago. For all that we know, he could be a Hollow."_

_I was angry now. I loved my father more than anything, "That's impossible! My father could never become one of those scum-bag Hollows!"_

_She just smiled sadly at my naivety, and ruffled my hair once again._

I looked up at the Hollow, "She knew more than I did." I said, standing.

"What are you doing?! That shoulder wound is pretty serious, you need to stay down!" Ichigo practically ordered me.

"I'm so stupid, you did, and you could." I thought aloud, tears brimming my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Rukia asked, appearing at my side.

"That Hollow," I paused momentarily as he tharashed about, "Is my father."

Ichigo looked at me wide-eyed, but Rukia was the one to say something, "Remeber Ichigo, what I told you last night."

"When we fought Orihime's brother." He finished, gripping his sword in his hands.

He was advancing, eyes locked on me, but he was aiming at Ichigo. I knew that Ichigo wouldn't last a second against him, he didn't even see the markings on my knife, but I was at a loss. _What do I do?_

He was close.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Blood.

A scream.

"Kyla!" Ichigo yelled, looking at me. Both of my arms were in his mouth, his teeth had scraped the side of my face, so my cheek was bleeding pretty bad. Tears slid down my face, I couldn't believe it. My father, there he was. Technically, he was simply a monster, and I knew that. But somehow, somewhere under that mask, was my father, and I loved him still.

I know, if you're anything like me, you probabaly want to puke right about now, but I really mean it, I was upset! "Idiot," Ichigo muttered.

I didn't look at him, I couldn't look at him, I knew he was right, I was being stupid. I just stayed in my place, losing blood at an alarming rate. That is, untill I was flung in the air. I closed my eyes, I was too injured to do anything. I knew that I was going to die, I knew it was all over now. I let out a breath as I felt myself falling to the ground. _The end. _That's what I thought, until I felt something soft and strong wrap around me. I clutched whatever was holding me, and cracked open my left eye to see Ichigo, looking down at me.

"What were you thinking?" He asked, setting me down on a rooftop behind my father.

"I wasn't." I answered. I refused to make eye contact with him, I just stared ahead.

He gave me a look, "Stay here, damnit." He ordered, jumping off the roof. Normally, I would have smacked him across the face, but it hurt to move, and the look in his eye, it was firm, telling me I had no choice.

I watched as he faced my father, and glared. Soon, he lunged, aiming for the head. His cut was a bit too shallow, but he dodged a fatal hit from my father's arm, it only scraping his left arm. Ichigo bounced back, and sliced his arm off. As my Hollwed father screamed, Ichigo took advantage of the opening, and chopped his head off. I watched as the blood rained down, drenching even me in it. I wanted to scream, but before I could muster the energy, I felt light-headed. I opened my mouth, but before I could say anything, blood flooded my mouth, and I lost consiousness.

Ichigo's P.O.V.

"How is she?" I asked Rukia.

"She should be fine," Rukia answered.

"Are there any survivors?" I asked.

"No. Not one of them survived." Rukia whispered, standing up.

"What do we do with her?" I asked.

I felt bad, _I mean, she can't be older than me, and now she's all alone._ I thought.

"We leave her."

I choked on my spit, "Are you serious!? We can't just leave her here!"

"What do you propose we do with her then?" She asked, turning to look at me seriously.

I thought for a second, _I'm only 15, I can't be deciding what to do with another person's life! _

Kyla's P.O.V.

"Are you sure you found her in an alley, Ichigo?"

"Yes Karin, I'm very sure."

"What were you doing in an alley anyway?"

"I was walking by Yuzu!"

I opened my eyes, _Where the hell am I?_

"I think she's awake!"

I sat up in the bed I was laying on and looked around. There was a girl, she looked to be young, ten or eleven. Her black hair was an inch or two above her shoulder and her black eyes looked uninterestedly at me. There was another girl, about the same age as the other, her light brown, almost blone hair shining in the light of the room. Her chocolate brown eyes smiled at me, as she clapped her hands together excitedly.

"You're awake! I'm Yuzu Kurosaki, this is Karin, and that is our older brother Ichigo! He found you in an alley, and--"

"That's enough Yuzu." Karin sighed, "We don't want to scare her away."

I stared at Ichigo, why'd he bring me here!? What, did he think I needed to be watched or something?!

"Ichigoooooo!!"

I stopped thinking to see some guy, with a morning stuble type style going on, black hair spiked up attack Ichigo. _What the..?!_

Ichigo dodged easily, and the man, who I guessed was Ichigo's Dad, flew at me like some kind of projectile. "Gah!" I yelled, kicking him in the head. That sent him flying into the wall. "What is wrong at you?! Launching yourself at you son like that!? What are you? Some kind of freaking missile!!!" I yelled.

He lay on the floor, whining about something, "She is definitely awake." was all I heard. I pulled at my shirt sleeve nervously. When I was in my body, I wore regular clothes, and today I was in a pair of black capris and a white longsleeved shirt, a black shirt over it. All of a sudden he shot up, "You are very strong, maybe you could teach Ichigo a thing or two."

I smirked.

"Anyway, I am Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father, and the owner of this little clinic!" He put his hands on his hips. I could just see a cape flowing in the wind, and him standing on a tall building, a sunset behind him. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kyla Junsui." I answered.

"Do you have any living relatives?" He asked, waving his arms around like a child.

_How old is this guy? Six?_

I looked at Ichigo hopefully.

He shook his head.

I felt my heart stop.

"No." I choked, looking away from the family in front of me.

Later that evening, Yuzu made dinner, and I was coming down the stairs to eat. I hadn't talked to anyone all day. _All of them. Dead. Is that even possible?_ I thought, walking into the dining room/kitchen.

I paused. "That poster."

_I've seen her somewhere._

I looked to Ichigo, _No way. He can't be!_

I shook my head, telling myself that I was just being crazy and walked over to the table. I didn't know where to sit, so I stood, leaning against one chair until everyone was at the table.

"You can sit there." Ichigo whispered.

I nodded, and took the seat. No one had said anything to me all day, probably not knowing what to say. Although Kurosaki-san (Ichigo's Dad) came by my room a couple of times to say something, but Karin would hit him or kick him or something, nod to me, and leave. I learned that, in this house, closing the door was a wise choice.

I sat in the chair and ate my rice in silence, not rreally listening to the family as they did whatever they were doing. I was staring out the window, wondering. _What am I going to now?_

"What do you think Kyla?"

I jumped, "Uhh," I had to think of something, and quick, "I guess I agree with...Ichigo." I said, pointing at said boy with my chopsticks.

"You hear that Ichigo?" Kurosaki-san asked excitedly.

"Yeah." He answered.

_What did I agree to?_

"You're staying with us!" Yuzu yelled, a wide smile on her face.

I looked at them as if they were crazy, "That's what you were talking about?"

"Yeah, what did you think?" Karin asked.

"I wasn't listening." I answered, "Look, it's a nice offer, but I can't do that, it would be rude." I stood up, "I can leave first thing in the morning if you don't mind."

"I think not!" Kurosaki-san yelled, launching himself at me.

I caught him and threw him into a door, "Why do you keep doing that!?"

"It was an attempt to catch you." He whimpered.

I bent down to the floor, "Attempt failed."

I walked up to the room I was in, witch I found out was next to Ichigo's and sat on the bed. I looked out the window, thinking about where I was going.

"I think it's a great oppurtunity."

I jumped, "Rukia!? Whagarfaj!"

She slapped her hand over my mouth, "Shut up, they don't know I'm here, only Ichigo does."

I nodded, and she let go of my face.

"Anyway, I think you should stay here, it's fun."

"I don't know, I mean I don't want to be a burden or anything."

She smirked, "This is a clinic, they could use extra help."

"So why don't you make your presence known and help?" I answered, although I was considering this.

_Not that I have anywhere else to go_

"Kyla!!"

I looked to the door, and Rukia was already gone. "What?" I called back, sitting up.

It was Yuzu at my door, "How are you doing?" She looked slightly worried, and sad? Maybe.

"Fine I guess." I answered.

"Why don't you want to stay here?" She asked.

_She doesn't waste time getting to the point._

"I don't think it would be smart."

_Let alone safe._

"Why not?" She asked.

I looked at her, she smiled, she thought she had the upper idea, "You don't have a reason! I knew it!"

I rolled my eyes.

She smiled at me, "So you should definitely stay. I mean, you're not going hime to anyone, are you?"

"No."

"More of a reason."

"You're right."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked chapter one. If you didn't, please be, like, kind about it. - (haha whiskers)


End file.
